The Jedi's secret lives
by blue yoda
Summary: a collection of one shots describing the Jedi's secret romances. first story,please don't kill me!


Obi wan Kenobi carefully entered the royal office of satyne kryze,the Duchess of mandalore.

He found her leaning over some holo-documents, Writes in them diligently with her right hand,turning aside one of her golden locks that fell over her face in her other hand.

"whoever you are, I am very bussy at the moment. go away and I'll make sure that my assistants will-"

"Satine," he said softly. "it's me."

Although obi wan was usual of watching his fellow Jedi performing amazing feats of speed and acrobatics,he was not prepared for the immense speed of the duchess when she dashed across the room and hugged him with joy,burying her head in his shoulder.

"Three months," she said,on the brink of tears and insane laughter,"three **darn** months ,Obi-wan! You didn't call,or text,or holocom me,for **three months**!"

She look up to him.

"I thought you were dead!"

"Satine,please, I was on the front! Fighting! We were cut off from the rest of the fleet and-"

"shut up and kiss me!"

"yes ma'am." Obi wan replied with a smile.

After a long moment Satine broke off the kiss to breath.

"That was for the _first_ month. You have two more to compromise for."

"But first" she said while sniffing the air,"go take a shower. What is this horrible smell? "

"well,my dear, this is the smell of dead tauntauns."

"**WHAT?"**

"Long story short,Anakin crush landed on a Planet called Torun 5 near the whip nebula,and we had to reach the rescue ship while riding on tauntauns we found and running from the locals and general Grievous..."

"sounds like an adventure. Whould you mind to tell me the story after you shower and burn those clothes?"

"Only if you'll join me for the shower..." said obi wan with a teasing smile.

"No." said Satine with finality. "We're already late for dinner,without you getting distracted."

"Very well," said obi wan. He started to take off his Tunic... very slowly.

Satine looked at his abs,hypnotized.

"Damm it" she whispered.

"Hmm.. I guess we could take a quick shower."

"Really? " Said obi wan,his voice full of fake suprise. "What made you change your mind?"

"Ahh.. Shut up and get to the shower!"

_2 hours later._

Obi-wan and Satine sat next to an ancient wood table,covered with beautiful carvings describing glorious victories of Satine's ancestors over the Jedi.

Obi-wan took another piece of the roasted chicken.

"Delicious." he said.

"Obi wan.." said Satine softly while putting her hand on his. "What's bothering you?"

He looked at her,eyes open with suprise. "how-"

She laughed.

"I don't have to be a Jedi to sense your feelings."

"I- have I told you,that I.. fought in the battle of dera prime?"

"Oh gods... I mean, I knew that your battalion was there..but I didn't thought.."

"I was on the team that defensed the capital city. The separatist general..". obi wan stopped and took a deep breath. "decided that taking the city with his ground troops will take to much time and resources,so... He decided to bombard the city from orbit. With the old radioactive bombs."

Satine covered her mouth,shocked.

"I wanted... To evacuate the civilians. But then we received word from high command. We had to evacuate ourselves,and leave the planet. I left,while I heard them screaming with aggony. I **LEFT**... While they die. All of them,7 million pepole. Children,women,men,elders."

The Jedi master stopped for a second.

"sometimes,I wonder if- if we are the good guys. Don't misunderstand me... I know the CIS is wrong,that dooku and his followers are evil... But I wonder if the republic remembers the values that she is supposed to represent."

"Sometimes,"sighed Obi wan," I wonder what am I fighting for."

Satine squeezed his hand. "you don't have to fight anymore. Let's run away,as we always wanted. My family has a beautiful mansion on dantooine,we can do what we always intended to do."

"I know,and I want to leave this war behind,but I can't."

"Why? This war has brought you nothing but pain! Why can't we leave?"

"for the same reason that stopped me ten years ago,I still have an oath to fulfil.

"But Anakin is a Jedi knight now,your oath to Qui-gon is fulfiled."

"I was not talking about this promise. I have sworn an oath to serve the republic in her times of need. I can not abandon the order now,at his most desperate hour for thousand years. Please,Satine,you must understand that!" Obi-wan paused.

"When the war is over,I will leave the Jedi order. But not now."

"I can understand your sense of commitment. I have sworn an oath myself, to the gods of my pepole,that I will serve my people until my death. But I'm willing to leave my pepole,for you. Why can't you do the same for-"

Obi-wan's holo-communicator suddenly beepd.

Obi-wan got up,and stood with his back to the wall,and then answered.

Anakin Skywalker's head and shoulders appeared:

"Where the hell have you been obi-wan?! I was searching for you for like..5 hours! "

"as I sure you know,Anakin,ships needs refuelling,so I am refuelling in mandalore,the first planet that I've found."

"well finish refuelling and come to the inuba system. Master Tiin's fleet has been ambushed,and we can use some reinforcements."

"I'm on my way."

Obi-wan closed the holo-communicator and looked at Satine.

"Satine,I-"

"Go." she said lukewarmly.

Obi-wan started walking out of the room. Then he stopped and looked at her.

"At least..*sigh* at least say goodbye."

She rose up from her chair,and walked towards him. She looked at his blue,deep eyes,and felt like she was drowning inside them,and felt like aer anger and fear fading. Still feeling a bit dizzy from his eyes,she pulled him in his shirt collar and put her lips on his . Showing all of her love and concern for him, after an eternity they departed.

She smoothed her skin to relieve the itch she felt.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that beard of yours."

She said,while softly pating his beard.

"Obi-wan."

"What is it,my love?"

"Promise me," she chocked,"that you will come back to me alive."

"I promise."

he left.


End file.
